Ceramic green-sheets are generally used in the manufacture of multilayer ceramic (MLC) substrates for integrated circuit packages. During the manufacturing process, via holes must be punched through these ceramic green-sheets. Typically, each ceramic green-sheet has a thickness of approximately 0.011 inches, the via holes are approximately 0.006 inches in diameter, and between approximately 20,000 and 200,000 or more via holes are required to be punched in each green-sheet.
In order to maintain adequate through-put in the manufacture of these integrated circuit packages, it is generally necessary to simultaneously punch a multitude of via holes through a green-sheet. In other words, a multitude of via holes must be punched at the same time. Such simultaneous punching requires the use of many closely positioned and simultaneously controlled punch mechanisms or apparatus. For example, the number of via holes that must be simultaneously punched at a given time can be on the order of approximately between 100-256, or more. Attempts to provide an adequate punching system have encountered many problems. These problems include high power requirements, substantial heat generation, high costs to produce and operate, cycle time requirements, punch velocity requirements, improper resetting of punch mechanisms, highly complex punch mechanisms, and reliability requirements.
Conventional punch mechanisms which have exhibited some or all of these problems in one form or another include solenoid-driven punches, punches utilizing motor driven eccentrics, and punches utilizing voice coil type actuators. Thus there remains a need for a punch apparatus which overcomes the above-listed problems associated with conventional punches.